The present invention relates generally to wheel support assemblies for vehicular tires and more particularly to a specifically designed wheel support assembly and its method of manufacture.
There is disclosed in co-pending Braunschweiler U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/053,439 filed Apr. 1, 1998 a wheel support assembly or structure which has a number of benefits, as recited therein. The present wheel support assembly is believed to be in many respects an improvement to the assembly disclosed in this co-pending application, the latter of which is incorporated herein by reference. In particular, while the earlier assembly has certain structural and/or economic advantages over prior art wheel support assemblies, the present wheel assembly design has the same advantages and, in addition, it is believed that the present design is easier and more economical to manufacture than the earlier design, as will be seen hereinafter.